


Bleachers

by blueberryblues



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblues/pseuds/blueberryblues
Summary: “It's our spot, man.”Ian and Mickeys meeting beneath the bleachers throughout their schooling years and beyond.





	1. Primary School

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a timeline in life for e.g. primary school, middle school, high school etc
> 
> Warning: brief mention of offscreen character passing
> 
> \+ I did write this quickly at night with no proof reading so sorry for any errors etc

“Ian you're the fastest so you have to collect the ball. Show everyone how brave you are.”

Miss Simpson sung out from across the field as the children watched the soccer ball roll out of the green grass field and out of sight beneath the bleachers. The big scary, dark bleachers.

“Ok Miss, I'll try.”

He stuck on a determined face as he waved to the class and ran off across the field to be the hero. His step faltered as he got closer, not just from tripping his ever unravelling laces but a strange sound could be heard echoing out from beneath the bleachers.

“Hello, if you're a monster please just throw the ball back to me and my class!”

The sound went silent.

Ian crept up closer, he could see the shadow of his ball as it rolled slowly back from the dark.

“Thank you monster.”

Ian snatched the ball as quickly as his small hands could. He wasn't sticking around to see what type of monster it was, even if it did give the classes ball back.

“I'm not a monster. You are.”

The monster could talk. 

The strange sound came again this time louder. It sounded... sniffely?

Maybe this possibly kind monster was sick. Ian was labeled as brave and he had to show the class that he could help anyone...or anything.

He snuck under as quietly as possible. Just incase he scared the sickly monster. 

“He-hello?”

“Mr Monster?”

A shadow huddled against the furtherest support beam.

“I said I'm not a monster. You are.”

A cloud parted and a beam of light shone through the gaps in the seats.  
It was a boy, a boy smaller than Ian and he was crying.

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

The boy squinted up at Ian. He had beautiful blue eyes even if they were filled with tears.

“I'm not crying but my mum is gone.”

Ian sat as close as he could without touching the crying boy. He always felt better when someone was with him when he was sad, mostly his older sister Fiona but his older brother Lip would also do.

“My mums gone too, Fiona says less than a year this time. I have a calendar I cross off until she comes home. How long is your mum gone for?”

The boy started at how close Ian was in proximity to him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his dirty hands. 

“My mum isn't gone for a year, my Mums gone forever.”

Ian didn't fully understand but he understood forever was an awfully long time.

“Do you have any sisters or brothers?”

The boy warily looked at Ian. A tear slipped from beneath his lashes. 

“I have older brothers and a little sister. Why?”

“Well my sisters and brothers help when my Mum goes. So I hope your sister and brothers can help too.”

Ian reached out to pat the boys shoulder but wrenched back just as quickly when he heard his teacher call out.

“Ian, what's taking you so long? Can't you find the ball?”

Ian stood up and brushed the grass from his knees. He kicked the ball back from beneath the bleachers towards Miss Simpson.

“I have to go now but I hope you'll be okay.

He swooped down to wrap freckled arms around the boy huddled into himself.

“I'm not a monster but neither are you.”

The boy hiccuped a laugh even if he tensed at the foreign touch.

“I'm Mickey.”

Ian stood back up and started to walk backwards towards the field.

“Nice to meet you Mickey, I'm Ian.”


	2. Middle School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mention quickly I am Australian so the naming of school stages may be incorrect. I apologise in advance, lol.
> 
> Warnings: brief violence (school fight)

“HEY, you messed with the wrong person!”

Ian took of running, thankfully his old volley shoes had finally lost the last indent of grip and Fiona was forced to buy him some new ones now that his feet had sprouted to big to fit Lips hand me downs.

“Hey, come back here!”

Ian didn't bother looking back nor slowing down. He pushed two kids apart as he skidded through the halls. 

“You can run, but you can't hide!”

Yeah he can run and he can run fast. He can also hide and he knows the perfect place.

He took of down the back stairs, through the gym class currently being held in the hall, across the basketball courts where he narrowly missed a basketball being thrown at his head and tore off across the green field to his safe haven.

The bleachers.

He tucked his hoody over his head as he legged across the open field, hair like his he was easy to spot. The others may be slower but like hounds they catch sight of the beacon he has as hair and they'll be relentless in catching him. 

Hopefully they’d think he'd gone to the back of the school near the bins. Probably thought he'd jumped in one to hide but Ian's learnt from past mistakes with that tactic. Rookie error.

He ducked between the support beams, weaving his way to the furtherest end to hide himself. Problem was there was already someone there.

“The hell you doing, Gallagher?”

Shit, his knee was on fire where he'd stacked it over the someone already hidden in the shadows.

Tears sprung to his eyes, damn metal to the kneecap really doesn't end up a great mix. He bit his lip to keep quiet though, the smack down he'd get if those other kids catch him will be triple the pain.

The other person person started to stand up whilst Ian rocked on the ground.

Ian flicked his eyes up to the shadow to be met with a beautiful blue hue. Mickey.

“I'd say you've grown but you really haven't Mickey Milkovich, maybe just your stache.”

Mickey just grunted.  
“Where you runnin' too and and why you runnin'?”

Ian opened his mouth to plead the fifth when the slapping sound of school shoes running on pavement could be heard.

“Ian fucking Gallagher is that you under there you little punk?”

Mickey frowned down to look at Ian's pleading eyes.

“Mick, last I heard you were the fat fuck stealing my jello. The fuck you doing showin' your face around here?”

Mickey kicked Ian behind him. Ian rolled further along the ground as Mickey walked towards the group of boys.

“Fuck you. You don't know shit.”

Mickey titled his head to the side, a smirk lifting one side of his mouth. 

“Raise your eyebrows all you want Milkovich you're still half the size of me.”

Crack. Mick reeled back, hand to his nose as it started to bleed.

“Don't fuck with me or my jello you fuckin' hear me. Next time I see you I'll beat your fucking head in. Now fuck off.”

Ian poked his head out to see the damage. Mickey was shaking his hand, flexing his fingers as the group of boys tore back across the field away from the bleachers.

Ian rubbed his knee a final time as Mickey reached his other hand out to haul him back to his feet.

“Thanks Mickey, I re-really appreciate what you did for me.”

“Did for you? I didn't do shit for you. That fat fucks been stealing my jello for the past month. Thinks I'm fucking stupid when he sneaks it off my tray in the cafeteria.”

Ian opened and closed his mouth, imitation to a gold fish. 

“See you around Gallagher, next time look where your going. You're not the only one in this shit hole of a school.”


	3. High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief recreational drug usage

“Fuck man, I'm too stressed out for this shit.”

Ian ran a hand through his hair roughly, glaring at his trigonometry study like he was out for blood.

“Just look at it this way little brother, as soon as you pass this your grades will be complete and you'll get into any college you want. I bet you it will be easy.”

Ian just sighed harder and slammed his book shut.

“Not everyones a fucking genius like you okay, Lip. Some people actually struggle with this stuff and get stressed over exams Mr Over Achiever.”

Lip just grinned, flicked his tongue over his lips and stuck the finger up at Ian.

“Yeah yeah, walk away. A great help you've been. Smart ass.”

Lip just raised both hands in the air and shrugged.

Ian leant back against the brick wall, it was cool and soothed his overworked brain. He needed to get out for awhile. He needed to just chill out and relax. 

He wished he could just lay his head on his textbook and absorb the information but he's not Lip, he doesn't have any amazing talents with mathematics but he's doing the best he can. 

“Fuck it.”

He tossed his textbook into his bag and swung it onto one shoulder. His shoulder felt like it was about to dislocate. Fuck the textbook was heavy. 

The bell started to ring signalling for next class as he strolled off across the grounds. Fuck it.

Ian skipped down the path to the fields as quickly as he could, nodding to a passing teacher. Getting caught skipping class was not an option.

He hit the ground running as soon as his toes went from pavement to turf. He barrelled his way beneath the bleachers faster than a greyhound. It had rained earlier and the bleachers smelt like a mix of gym, warm earth, cigarettes and students despair. 

Fuck it. He'd wait for the rain to pass before he'd head back up. 

He dropped his bag to the ground and plonked down next to it. He unzipped the zipper harshly and almost threw his bag as it jammed. 

Ian threw his arms over his eyes, lent back against the support beam and counted silently to 10.

“I need a fucking joint, anything to relax.”

He nearly jumped out of skin when he opened his eyes to a hand holding a rolled joint was in close proximity to his nose. F-U-C-K was tattooed across the knuckles in capital letters.

“Your wish is my command.”

“Mickey?”

Mickey eased back on his haunches and scoffed.

“Yeah it's me Gallagher, don't look so surprised. I saw you tearing your way down here to my spot.”

Ian perked up at that.

“Your spot... You're not the only one in this shit hole of a school, Mickey.”

Mickey let out a bark of a laugh to that.

“Yeah, but I spend more fucking time down here than I do in class. What's got your nickers in a twist fire crotch?”

Ian just closed his eyes again as Mickey lit up, smell of illegal substance mixed with the rest.

“Passing okay, I'm all strung out. Doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day for this bullshit and I'm aiming for a scholarship if I can.”

Mickey blew rings of smoke out his mouth. What a talent he was. Ian couldn't help but let his eyes linger on him. He hadn't been this close to Mickey for years.

He hadn't changed too much, never growing past 5'7 if he was lucky. He's filled out judging by the biceps bulging from his cut off sleeved vest. Must of worked out 24/7 in his last stint at juvie. 

Mickey stuck his hand out again.

“Well this'll help ya man. Puff puff pass.”

Ian lent over and opened his mouth slightly.

“Hit me.”

Mickey just frowned as he slipped the joint into Ian’s mouth and let him take a hit.

Ah, so U-UP was on the other hand... 

“F-U-C-K U-U-P”

Mickey punched him in the knee. 

“Yeah I'll fuck you up.”

Ian rolled onto his side laughing, nearly coughing his lungs up in the process.

“Nah man, once you cough you don't stop. Close that mouth of yours.”

Ian just rolled onto his back, staring up at Mickeys raised eyebrows. They really were expressive.

“Oh yeah, you going to fuck me up and close it for me?”

Mickey looked pensive, snatched the joint back from between Ian's lips and took another drag. He cast his eyes across the empty field and lent over Ian's laughing body.

“Yeah I guess I'll have to, giggles.”

His mouth was on Ian's before Ian had time to think. 

It was warm, it was sweet, it was brief.

Mickey pulled back with a smirk at Ian's stunned face.

“Guess that did shut you up, you can finish this off. I'm ditching for the rest of the day.”

Ian just gapped as he watched Mickey saunter away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for more chapters to come. x
> 
> GALLAVICH WILL BE END GAME


End file.
